Dark Wood Circus
by Nagi Dragneel
Summary: Esta historia de un solo capítulo está basada en la saga de canciones de Vocaloid "Dark Wood Circus" Espero que sea de su agrado y que al menos les saque un escalofrío. Gracias por leer.


Quizá pienses que todo en el circo es diversión, que los fenómenos se divierten actuando como tú viéndolos. No, entonces no tienes ni idea de lo que se vive del otro lado del telón, ni de lo que el Maestro de Ceremonias hace por conseguir a sus atracciones.  
Yo fui una de ellas, soy la chica con patas de cabra. Pero claro que no siempre estuve así. Nací humana, como tú, tenía un padre y una madre, tenía piernas.

Aún recuerdo su sonrisa fría, tan helada que perforaba los huesos. Preguntó por mi nombre y yo, una niña ingenua, se lo di; preguntó por mi edad y se la dije así como así.  
-Tengo seis- le respondí mostrándole el número con los dedos de mis manos.  
Ella ensanchó la mueca macabra de sus labios. A partir de ahí sólo recuerdo el olor del cloroformo en mis fosas nasales, en mi boca, en casi todo mi pequeño rostro.  
Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue un cielo roto a través de los barrotes de mi jaula. Pero después me sentí como en un cuento… De terror. Claro que yo era la princesa y tenía mi castillo de acero. La reina de este cuento era de un corazón tan frío y duro como el hielo, hambriento de sangre.  
Mi habitación en el castillo era una celda helada, con la cama de espinas y la almohada de rosas, sin ventanas, solo encerrada yo y mi desesperación.  
No era la única habitante de ahí, lo sabía por el olor de la sangre impresa en el aire putrefacto. Llevaba la cuenta. Cada noche arrastraban a una persona a un lugar desconocido para mí. Gritos de pánico, dolor, de locura, mezclados con la risa de la reina, aún están grabados en mi mente.  
_Mañana me tocará a mí_ - me decía. Y así pasó, la reina sonrió como en aquella ocasión en la que le dije mi edad.  
Dolor. No noté si lo hacía con un cuchillo o con una motosierra, para mí era igual: ardiente e insoportable. En ese momento deseé morir y acabar con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas.  
¿Tú no lo hubieses deseado si te estuvieran amputando las piernas mientras todavía estabas consiente y las hubieran remplazado por unas de cabra? Por si eso no fue suficiente, la reina vertió ácido en mis ojos; lo sentí tragarse la carne de mis globos oculares hasta dejar mis cuencas vacías. Mis gritos sonaban al compás de su risa. Lo último que vi, fue la felicidad impresa en su rostro manchado de mi sangre. Lástima que me quemaron los ojos, quería ver la puesta de sol una vez más.  
¿Cómo sobreviví a todo eso? Ni yo misma lo sé.

Esa misma madrugada me sacó del castillo. _¡Bien! Iré al circo, reiré con los payasos y me asombraré con los acróbatas._ Apuesto a que esa es tu definición de circo, ¿verdad? La mía también lo era, hasta que descubrí que yo era la atracción principal.  
-¡La chica con patas de cabra!- me llama el Maestro. Salgo y canto algo al público, como siempre.  
-¡El payaso con dos cabezas!- en realidad habían sido un par de gemelos con cuerpos diferentes. Yo escuché cuando decapitaban al chico y lo cosían al hombro de su hermana.  
-¡El chico caníbal!- el pobre joven al que torturaron hasta la locura, hasta obligarlo a no desear nada más que carne humana.  
Nosotros somos sus fenómenos, los que llenan el circo de vida mientras nos morimos y podrimos lentamente por dentro.  
¿Qué pasa si te opones o algo te sale mal en el acto? Una terrible lluvia de ácido te deformaba la cara o cualquier parte del cuerpo con sensibilidad, mientras sientes que tu piel arde como bañada por unas llamas incesantes.  
_Deseo morir_, esas palabras no cesan en mi mente profanada por traumas. Ya no soy una niña, ni una princesa, soy un monstruo. ¿Esperanza? ¿Eso existe? No creo en eso, hace diez años dejé de creer. Sí, ahora tengo dieciséis.  
La palabra suicidio rebota en las paredes de mi cráneo. ¿Suicidio es sinónimo de infierno? No, infierno es todo lo que he vivido, si a eso se le puede llamar vivir.  
Como pude, me arranco el brazo a mordidas, una tras otra. Siento el remolino de sangre en mi boca, chorreando por mi barbilla, ensuciando estas patas ajenas. Todo es frío una vez que mi hueso queda al aire.  
No tenía ni idea que desear la muerte es pecado. Ahora lo sé- me rodea un pantano rojo con arrecifes de coral hechos de agujas- ahora lo siento.  
Los pecadores caemos en el sufrimiento eterno. ¡Duele! En verdad duele mucho. Mi piel se está haciendo trizas, algo está arrastrando mis intestinos.  
-¡Dios, sácame de aquí, por favor!  
-Estos son tus propios deseos- me contesta una voz profunda.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- sí, quería morir, lo necesitaba. Pero mi agonía sigue, incesante como una maldición eterna. Mi cuerpo sigue ardiendo.- ¡Dios, mátame ya!  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estoy complaciéndote.  
-Deseé acabar con el sufrimiento, no que se intensificara.  
-Es una lástima. Debiste ser más fuerte y soportar tu carga, te habría recompensado por ello.  
Entonces lo entiendo y me resigno, dejo que el infierno me despedace.  
Cuando siento que mi cabeza ya está separada de mi cuerpo, exhalo sin pulmones, agotada. Es ahí cuando por fin me quedo dormida.


End file.
